Loss
by HappyDuelist
Summary: One shot: Upon getting news of Sets mothers passing Akunadin sets out to bring the child back to Waset. This is his story of those early heart wrenching days with Set.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or this particular interpretation of the Akunadin-Set relationship. Minor Arcana defined it in her series "The Reeds The Lotus And The High Priest", which is where the character, Ain, comes from, as we don't learn the name of Priest Set's mother's in the series. I hope you enjoy this one shot dedicated to the relationship of Akunadin and Set. Lastly, a huge thank you to Minor Arcana for her help and advice during the composition of this one shot. I look forward to seeing what people think of this interpretation of this part of their history.

Her story was also based on the manga version of events.

Per A'a was the Egyptian word for Pharaoh. Hem Netjer was a servant of god, a priest.

**One Shot** by Pamster; Inspired by and Written For Minor Arcana

**Summery:** Upon getting news of Set's mother's passing Akunadin sets out to bring the child back to Waset. This is his story of those early heart wrenching days with Set.

**Loss**

o-

The sky was clear and blue when in the later hours of the morning Shimon knocked on the door that led to Akunadin's chambers. Akunadin himself had been meditating when suddenly there was Shimon, insisting impetuously on entering his world and thoughts.

Sighing, Akunadin looked over his shoulder from where he was seated at the unopened door.

"Whoever it is, come in."

The door opened to reveal Shimon, his face wearing a grim expression that held the terrible knowledge he'd been entrusted to bring to one of the priests of Per A'a Akunumkanon's court. It was little known Akunadin was also the king's twin brother; this knowledge was only known to Akunadin, Shimon and Akunumkanon himself.

However, that knowledge was the furthest thing from Akunadin's mind as he saw Shimon standing outside the entrance to his room.

"Shimon. What brings you here?" Akunadin greeted his old friend.

Akunadin frowned. It was unusual Shimon would come to visit him in his room like this. Something must not be right for this to happen.

Shimon nodded in recognition of Akunadin's words and looked down at his feet before he crossed the threshold of the other man's room. He stopped, paused for a moment and then closed the door behind him, after which he turned to face Akunadin.

"I'm so very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Akunadin, but Ain… she died three days ago in Naquda."

Akunadin's expression faltered briefly, his face paling as the words ran through his mind. He quickly regained his composure in an attempt to cover up his emotions. Was it true? Was the woman he had given up eight long years ago dead? What about the boy?

Akunadin stumbled and Shimon reached out with a hand to steady him but was swiftly waved away.

"I'm so very sorry, Akunadin. Surely you must go there and do something about the boy…"

Akunadin grimaced; there was nothing to be done but to get him. He couldn't sit by and let his only flesh and blood relative pass out of his life forever. Set held great promise, so the least he could do for what he had done was to help the young boy get into the priesthood.

_He'd do very well here_, Akunadin thought to himself. He was already planning his trip in his mind, trying to use those preparations to cover up the grief he felt at Ain's passing.

"Yes, Set…"

Akunadin thought about how reliant the young man must have become upon his mother after he had left them both. He had left them to spare them his sins but this was bound to have devastated the child and so he had no choice but to go and fetch Set and see to his care. There wasn't any way he could lose Set after losing Ain. He needed to know that Set was not only living but thriving.

By doing all that he could, Akunadin knew that he would intervene on Set's behalf to get him set up with the right training that would prepare him to enter the priesthood. This would also enable him to grow closer to his son, though not as a father but as a mentor; someone the young man could look up to as he moved on through his formative years and became a man.

That pleased Akunadin, but he knew the price was high. He had heard briefly that Ain had been ill, but never had he expected that it would end in something so fatal. But it indeed seemed Ain's illness overcame her. Maybe someday he could reveal his true relationship to Set. Only time would tell if that day would indeed come to pass. For now, Akunadin knew that he had to focus on the present.

Walking across to the open window, the priest made up in his mind that he would prepare to depart the palace as soon as possible.

Shimon looked at his friend, feeling great sympathy for his loss.

"I'm so sorry, Akunadin. It is a grievous loss and my heart goes out to you, and to Set. Take care and safe journey to you."

"Thank you, Shimon. Now please, I wish to be alone; good afternoon."

Akunadin knew that there were many things requiring his attention before he left, and as he closed his door upon Shimon's exit he sighed in sadness, thinking about his wife. She must have died painfully and he had not been there, but he had given up any right to be there the day he had given up his family.

Furthermore, Akunadin was anxious to leave because no doubt the news would spread quickly to his brother and then he would have a harder time convincing said brother to let him make this journey alone. With the Sennen Eye and its abilities, he was as close to undefeatable as it could come and his brother, the Per A'a, knew it.

But even those abilities could do nothing to give him back the years he'd lost, or the family he'd given up in order to save them from being tainted with the blood of those he had slain in order to protect the land that they lived in.

o-

On the last day before he left, at a quiet evening's dinner, Akunadin had made up an excuse to his brother about wanting to leave alone. So now Akunadin had set off towards his son. He had no idea how he'd be received and worried about the young boy. There was no way he could tell Set the truth; not only did he want to safeguard what remained of his old family but hearing such news now would only devastate the boy's mind even further.

Akunumkanon had wanted to send people with him but Akunadin had wanted only to be alone. That was why he had left Waset on horseback, rather than travel upstream on a barge. It had been easier when he'd known Ain was alive; he'd forsaken his love for her in order to protect her, Set and all the citizens of their country.

Then something like this happened…

_Why did you die? You should still be there with our boy. I can't believe you are gone. Why does it feel so bad?_

Later on that day, when the sun had been replaced by the darkness of night, Akunadin set up his meager camp, got a fire going and sat down to gaze up at the stars.

His mind drifted back to when he'd first met Ain at a wealthy man's home he'd been invited to with several of his closest friends. He supposed he ought to tell Fengyang, Kasiya and the few remaining others about it when he passed by them next, or perhaps send them all a scroll.

Right now, Akunadin felt numb inside. Nothing around him seemed to mean anything anymore because he'd lost her presence when he had let her go in order to preserve it.

Ain had never remarried and had let their son think him dead in one of the wars Kemet had fought; a noble death. He had never even looked at another woman after Ain. There was no point. He remembered a night much like this one; it was faded in his memory, where they'd slept under the stars on a barge when on a trip to the north of the country.

She'd looked so beautiful...

Akunadin's heart cramped up within his chest, twisting in pain from his loss. Just because he had given her up did not mean he didn't care.

Ain had understood his decision, even though she hadn't agreed that what he wanted to do was the best way to protect the country or their family. But he'd painfully explained that it would change him and that it would be a dark change he could no longer come back from. In the end, Ain had claimed to understand and had done all she could to make Set happy.

Akunadin had recently seen Set at a celebration feast in Naquda several years ago. He could remember how Set had been apart from the other kids who were all playing about. It was like he wanted to join in but just couldn't go over and make himself be part of their group.

Even then, Set had struck Akunadin as a loner, someone who disliked being part of a large group. He could also remember the moment when Ain had come along to take Set back home with her. He'd longed to speak with her but knew that the best way to keep her safe was through his distance.

_What if I had stayed with you both? Would my fears of my sins being passed onto you have come true? How I wish I knew. Ain, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise I will take care of our son; I promise you that._

Akunadin felt something wet slide down his cheek and realized that he'd been crying. He wiped his face clean with his sleeve and lay down beneath the sheets he had brought with him from the palace, covering up against the dropping temperature. It was so cold some nights, despite how hot it could be during the day.

The black sky stretched out all around him, and eventually Akunadin drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

o-

Several days later, inside Naquda, Akunadin sighed as he left the house he had left to Ain in his 'will'. He had been here for a day now and there were no signs of his son anywhere. Akunadin had still not found Set and was getting worried.

No one he spoke with who lived nearby the home he'd once shared with Ain had seen the child in days. He knocked on the door of an old neighbor he hoped would have some idea of where his son might be.

After a few moments the door opened, revealing an old woman.

"Greetings. I am looking for the son of Ain; she died this week and I cannot locate her son. Would you have any idea of where I might be able to find him?"

The old woman sized him up, and Akunadin was relieved when she didn't recognize him.

"No sir, I can't say that I have. I haven't seen him since yesterday's funeral. Such a sweet boy, that Set is. Quiet though; always keeping to himself. It's so sad about his mother dying. The poor thing suffered so dearly. Towards the end we never saw her. You know, they found Set holding her hand the following day. He couldn't bring himself to leave her."

Akunadin felt his heart beating like a black smith's hammer on an anvil. That she had wasted away painful he had not realized. He maintained his stoic exterior whilst inside his heart was heavy, becoming increasingly desperate to find his son.

"Thank you, I appreciate your time. Good day to you," he said as he nodded, then turned to walk away and heard the door close behind him.

As he walked towards the front of Naquda where he'd taken Set to as a child to look at the trader's stalls, Akunadin heard the people talking in low voices about his appearance, whispering how he was looking for the child of that sick woman who had just passed on. He could tell they had not even thought he could possibly the same man who'd lived alongside them so long ago.

Pausing, Akunadin soon resumed his walk. His feet were tired but he'd left his horse at the temple stables. They were modest accommodations, but he needed to be close to the people themselves to pick up on any clues to Set's whereabouts; a horse would only hinder those efforts.

He didn't find Set down at the place where the traders usually established themselves and finally headed back to the temple of the Netjer, desperate to find Set.

Standing within the main hall, Akunadin was going to pray for guidance and then a sorrowful noise caused him to notice someone. A small boy about Set's age was seated at the feet of the very statue Akunadin had come to pray to, crying. He couldn't tell right away if it was Set but his heart told him that it was.

_It is him! Thank you, Netjer, for bringing him here to me safely._

The boy hadn't noticed him yet and Akunadin moved closer. Set's pensive crying was still present, but he moved over to the boy and then he crouched down so that he was more on the child's level and less of a threat. He paused to give Set a moment to realize he wasn't alone anymore and then he reached over to the child's chin, lifting it slowly so that he could look into the eyes of his son. The Sennen Eye told him the child was very angry, which was understandable considering how he'd just lost his mother.

"Boy, I feel you cannot handle your loss alone. I want to help you. Can you trust me to help you?" Akunadin enquired softly, as Set's tear filled eyes met his.

"You know who I am don't you? I am a servant of the Per A'a and I know about your mother's passing. I know you're very hurt right now, but I came to get you. To take you away from here so that you can worry about things boys your age should be worrying about. Not about how your next meal is coming or where you'll sleep at night."

Set nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. He was dirty and in need of a bath, Akunadin noticed, so he decided that he would take him back home, get him washed and then the both of them would leave. He had to bring his son back to Waset with him. There was no other way.

"Your father was a very brave man and well respected for his sacrifice, Set. Our king would like for you, his servant's son, to come and be cared for."

"My father abandoned us! I hate him for leaving us; if he'd stayed my mother wouldn't have had to work so hard and she'd still be alive!"

Set ripped his face from Akunadin's hand and glared at him defiantly. Akunadin had to admire his son's spirit, even though his words had hit home. Hiding his emotional reaction to his son's justifiable outburst towards him, he put his hand onto the boy's shoulder and looked at his eyes. A new river of tears began falling as Set broke down crying.

"I understand you're angry, Set, but your father was called upon by the Per A'a to defend Egypt. He died protecting our country so that people such as yourself could remain safe. War is an ugly and dangerous thing no one wants to get involved with, but your father and your mother understood that."

Akunadin stood and held down a hand, "Come, let us go get a room for the night. We leave in the morning."

Set crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed into an angry glare.

Akunadin sighed; this was not going to be easy, of that he was sure. But he wasn't leaving without the boy and that was all there was to it. It hurt when Set looked away from him, preferring to gaze up at the imposing statue of the Netjer. All he could hope was to be of some comfort to the child during the hard days that lay ahead for him. When they got back to Waset, he would help him get settled into his new surroundings and they could begin to move on.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Hem Ntjr! My mother always told me not to talk to strangers, let alone go off with one."

"My child, I am a Hem Ntjr of the Per A'a; I am no mere stranger. Please. I understand you're going through a lot of pain; let me help you."

Set refused to look at Akunadin but he stood. He did not take the priest's hand but chose to walk beside him.

Akunadin decided that Set needed to eat; he didn't even want to think about the last time the boy had sat down to a meal. It had been days since Ain's death and surely Set wouldn't have eaten when he was feeling so upset. He himself had had to force himself to eat after getting the news, but it had been a part of assuring his brother he'd be fine alone. He hadn't been able to show the slightest hint of weakness.

He then sighed, thinking about all the questions that would be there waiting for him when he got back home.

o-

They set out the next morning. Set had stayed in the same room as Akunadin and they'd shared a meal, but Set had eaten hardly anything. At least he had slept soundly, at least from what Akunadin could see. It would be faster by barge, of course, but that wouldn't give them the privacy Akunadin knew they needed so he had put Set up in front of him on the horse and off they'd gone.

Atop the horse, Akunadin cleared his throat and offered a silent Set the clay and mud-sealed water jar that hung on a rope over his shoulder.

"You must be thirsty, child. Here, drink; we'll stop to set up camp in a couple of hours. I want to get as far as we can before we lose the light."

Set took the water jug and carefully opened it to take a drink. He'd been silent since leaving with Akunadin. He seemed very distant to the priest and that was to be expected. The grief he was feeling would not lift for many months, possibly even years.

After Set handed back the water jar, Akunadin returned to holding the mane of the horse.

o-

Time passed and soon it was time to set up camp. Having come to a stop, Akunadin got down from the horse and then helped Set down. He then took the sheets he had brought from the palace from the saddle and lay them onto the ground.

"If we camp here, we should be in Waset before tomorrow's sunset," Akunadin spoke, knowing he'd not get a reply from the boy he had brought with him.

Once done, the priest set about on getting a fire built, starting by digging out a small pit with his hands. He then went to the horse and took the bundle of firewood he'd brought from Naquda, after which he went back to the hole and lay the wood in a round pattern before taking out his flints and lighting it. He'd brought dried meats and some nuts and berries to eat, so once the fire was going strongly, Akunadin got the bag that held the food he had from the horse. He then went and sat down next to Set, who'd moved to sit near the fire as it was beginning to get dark and cold.

"Here, if you feel up to eating."

The boy nodded but refused to move or even look at Akunadin. Earlier, with his Sennen Eye, Akunadin had been able to tell the child was still thinking about his father. Anger and sadness still filled Set's mind, along with emotional pain, guilt and even thoughts of committing his own death now that everything important had been lost.

As it was, Akunadin could tell that had they been attacked Set would have sat there and let the attackers kill him without lifting a finger.

Akunadin sighed, "My child, your grief pains me to witness. You are so young; do not think of ending what the Netjer have given you. You have your whole life ahead of you and I will help you to go on and make your mother proud of the man you will grow into."

Set whipped his head around and glared at Akunadin, "Why? What do you care?"

Akunadin was prepared for this question and closed his right eye, "I knew your father, Set. He was an honorable man and very strong, like you will become in time. I feel an obligation to him to help look after you, which is why I am bringing you to the palace."

"Well I don't believe you! He left us, what kind of decent man would do such a thing? He should have been there for us…" Set said narrowing his eyes, holding back his grief-ridden rage.

Akunadin sighed again, "Set, you're still too young to understand the violence that exists in the world. Your father died in battle bravely defending our country against foreign invaders. Your mother understood that, and hopefully in time you will as well."

"I used to want to be just like him, to be a priest, like you. Now I'm not so sure."

"Entering the priesthood is not something to be undertaken lightly," Akunadin responded, sticking another piece of wood into the fire. "But you are reaching an age where will be ripe for learning the wisdom of the Netjer. I'd be honored if you'd allow me to be your teacher, Set. I think your parents would have been happy to see that."

Set looked down at the dusty ground as the fire crackled before them; darkness had fallen and soon they would need to sleep, but Akunadin knew Set needed to talk now and hear that he did indeed have a future, even if his family was gone. He could live on and make them proud. The Sennen Eye had showed him that Set did want to move on and become a priest like his father, which encouraged Akunadin to pursue the subject further.

Set looked up at him, "What is your name, anyway?"

"Akunadin. Set, I shall to teach you all you need to know to become as strong as your father was."

Akunadin could tell that Set was beginning to accept him somewhat, that he would be open to his teachings. But for that to work he had to maintain his secret from him, lest the boy become so confused and upset he'd do something stupid like hurt himself. He then smiled at Set.

"Thank you, Lord Akunadin. I will do my best to study under you and make you proud you took me on as your student."

Set didn't smile, but Akunadin knew without using the Sennen Eye that the child was beginning to understand his place. There would be hard days ahead for the boy, but with his guidance he would get through them.

"I'm sure you will, my child. You really should try to eat something. You need your strength for the journey tomorrow. There are many things to see and do in Waset and I am sure you will learn to appreciate living there."

The young boy nodded and then reached to the bag of food, taking out a piece of meat, biting into it as he looked into the fire as if all the answers he sought could be found there. It was getting cold and they would need to sleep soon. Shuffling inside the bag, Set took out a handful of nuts and berries then handed the bag back to Akunadin. He took out a piece of meat himself and began to eat it, looking up to the sky he felt hopeful about his son's future. He would do whatever he could to make the transition ahead a smooth one, but a lot of the burden was up to the boy.

Akunadin was able to see into his mind and was glad to see he'd been completely sincere with his words. It made him feel better about Ain's death that he could be here for Set. There was still a huge hole in his heart that he had learned to live with, but having Set closer was already beginning to fill it. Even if he couldn't reclaim the blood ties to his son, he could at least get some satisfaction at being involved in his education. Things were going better then he'd expected and he was glad for it.

o-

After they'd finished eating, Akunadin had put the bag back on the horse. They had then shared some water from the water jar, which the priest had left on the ground between their sheets that were spread a short distance away from the burnt out fire. Taking off their shoes, they both got beneath the blankets and got under the covers to protect them from the cold. Akunadin was able to tell that Set was beginning to accept the drastic change in his life and he knew the child would go more grief once they arrived at the palace. He'd give him a week to get settled in and then they'd begin his lessons.

"Goodnight Set, rest well," Akunadin said softly, as he rolled onto his side.

"Goodnight, Hem Netjer," Set replied simply, making the older man smile that at least he'd gotten the boy talking.

o-

They arrived at the palace late the next afternoon and Akunadin could tell Set was exhausted. For that reason, he decided to take the boy to his room. On the way there, Akunadin asked a servant to fetch some clean clothing for Set and to bring it to the room five doors away from his own. After this, he had guided Set to where the communal bath for the students was so he could freshen up. Once shown the bath, Set had been guided to his room and had been surprised at the fact he would now have such a place to himself.

In his room, Set looked at it with awe. Though it was modest, having only the basic bed, desk and chair, but the furnishings themselves were luxurious.

"I shall have someone guide you around the palace later on. For now, why don't you wash off the dirt and change into some fresh robes?" Akunadin said, quietly observing Set's reactions.

Set nodded, after which he was left alone in his room. He didn't know what to make of everything that had happened. Feeling somewhat ill, he went to rest on the bed for a minute. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother. He hadn't wanted to let go of her hand even though he'd known she was dead. It hadn't been easy for the neighbors who'd discovered at her bedside to pry him away from her.

_Why did father have to leave us? How come you died and left me mother? How am I going to go on without you?_

He sat on the edge of his bed and let out the grief he'd held in during the trip here with the old priest. He'd gotten a feeling that somehow that man could see into his thoughts, even though he knew such a thing was just not possible. However, some of the things the one called Akunadin had said and the way he'd looked at him made him feel very uneasy. He hoped that he would be able to fit in here. It wasn't like he was leaving a lot of friends behind in Naquda and he wondered if maybe he might make some here, but he wasn't going to hold his breath or go out of his way to do so. If it happened, then he'd take things as they came.

Wiping his eyes, Set tried to stop crying and found that he could. With the time that had passed, things seemed to have calmed down emotionally. As beautiful as it was here in Waset and the palace itself, he still wished his mother was alive and that he was home; he didn't think that this place would ever feel like home to him.

_What am I going to do now? How do you get over something like this? I'm still here; I should have died with her, then we could still be together._

Set got up and went to take one of the fresh robes the servant had earlier brought for him, and then he went to take a much-needed bath. There were people in the corridors as he made his way back to the place Akunadin had shown him. He'd gotten some strange looks as he walked along the corridor to the bath and when he got there he saw a few people, the lesser people inside the palace, using it. His need to get clean was stronger then the need to be alone so he put down the clean robe and took off his tunic before getting into the warm water.

The water felt soothing on his skin and Set submerged himself, closing his eyes and holding his breath as he ran his hands backwards through his hair. There was a dish with a fragrant liquid and he made his way over to it to get some for his hair to wash the remaining desert sand off it and his person.

After Set had rinsed his hair and body clean, he sat quietly in the bath, thinking of nothing in particular as others chatted around him,.

Now that he was done he had no desire to stay, so Set got up and took a cloth that he would use to dry himself off with. He heard whispered comments about him as he rose from the bath, how he looked rather thin and undernourished, but that was just the way he was.

For Set, ever since his mother's death, eating had become more of a chore he loathed to do, but one that he knew was necessary.

o-

Pulling on a clean robe over his head, after which he fastened a kilt around his waist, Set left the sodden cloth in the basket that other used clothes were lying in, waiting to be taken to the river and cleaned. He had to admit the royal palace itself was grand and he was anxious to see the rest of it.

Set sighed as he thought of his mother again. He wished she were here to see it. As far as he knew, she'd never been inside of it before, let alone having ever left Naquda itself.

_She would have loved to see this place, _Set thought to himself, as he walked back to his room.

Before he arrived there, he saw Akunadin come out from his own room. Set felt his heart pounding in his chest in fear at not knowing whether or not this priest truly had his best interests at heart. So far, he'd shown only kindness, but Set knew that people often had another side to them.

He remained quiet as Akunadin approached.

"Set, you know you will have to face people someday, but if you don't feel in the mood for being with the others just now, I can have someone bring something to your room. Anyway, how are you liking the palace so far?"

Set shrugged, "It's nice, but I miss my home."

Akunadin's expression softened, "This is your home now, Set. I know it will take time to get used to it, but you will have to in order to survive. Understand? I am not needed yet, so I can keep you company, if you want."

Set nodded and Akunadin motioned towards a passing servant and told him to bring something for him and Set to Set's room. Then he led the way back to the room that was now Set's, waiting for the boy to invite him in. He would not eat with the young boy that often, but he wanted to make sure that his son ate at least something.

Set merely opened the door and left it open as he entered, looking over his shoulder at the priest as if he were mute. After a brief pause, Akunadin came in and sat down on a chair near the table. Set stood and looked around, not sure of what to do.

"We don't have to talk, child. I can see you're taking everything in and I know it must be very overwhelming for you. But if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

Set nodded and then moved to sit in the chair opposite Akunadin.

They sat in silence for some time until a knock at the door broke the silence. The servant had returned with their dinner and after Akunadin told him to enter he came and put two plates filled with steaming food in front of the two of them. Then he bowed respectfully and left quietly.

Peering into the bowl, Set sighed. It looked like beans were a popular dish here. It was not that he didn't like them if well prepared; it was just that they were so _boring_.

The two ate in silence, and after they'd finished they sat awhile longer before Akunadin bid Set goodnight and took his leave of the young boy.

o-

Soon after, Akunadin was on his own as he headed down a corridor that overlooked the courtyard in front of the palace. There was something ahead that he was not looking forward to.

_I can't put it off any longer. If only he'd keep his nose out of my business we'd get along a lot better._

Akunadin was headed to his brother's private audience chambers. Earlier, after he'd shown Set to his room, Shimon had accosted him and said that the Per A'a required his presence there after dinner.

The priest sighed as he made his way to his brother's room, feeling the tension rising, even though he was yet to be in the presence of the great Per A'a.

When he reached the door, Akunadin knocked and waited. After a moment, Shimon came and answered the door, letting him inside his brother's room.

"Akunadin, the Per A'a has been expecting you," Shimon said, as he moved aside to let Akunadin pass.

"Good evening, Shimon. Good evening, Per A'a. I trust you both are doing well tonight," Akunadin said, as he bowed respectfully to his brother who nodded at him.

"Yes, things are fine here. How are you doing, brother? How is Set?"

"I'm doing well, Per A'a; thank you for asking. Set is doing as well as can be expected after experiencing such a grievous loss. I've set him up in the room five doors down from my own. I expect he will need some time before beginning his studies, however."

Shimon moved to stand next to Akunumkanon, "Are you sure you're doing all right? After all, Ain was your wife. Did you visit her grave?"

Akunadin felt his anger flare up at the question that was none of the advisor's business.

"No, there wasn't time. Set had run away and I spent most of my time trying to locate him. But her spirit has moved on, so if you are asking if I am upset over it, of course I am. I am more saddened by the fact that she suffered before her death."

Akunumkanon nodded and stroked his beard in thought. Even though he could use the Sennen Eye to tell what his brother was thinking, Akunadin could tell from reading Shimon that the advisor and the Per A'a had spoken at great length about him. It sickened him to think of the two of them discussing his personal affairs, as he could tell they had.

"So, you think it is wise to have the boy here, Akunadin? Don't you think you will find it harder to live with your secret with him here?" Akunumkanon asked; his voice was calm but his face was fraught with concern.

Akunadin shook his head, "No, I have resolved to live out my days without telling him the truth, as you know, because it would only hurt him. He is best off thinking I died a warrior's death. I do think having him here is the best thing to do because anything less would not sit well with me."

"Are you sure about this, brother? What if you find that you can't keep your secret from him?"

"I can; do not worry. I know the consequences of telling him and the negatives outweigh anything good that could come of it," Akunadin replied, seething inside with loathing over his decisions being questioned like this by his older brother.

"Very well then; you have my blessings to teach the boy and show him the ways of the priesthood. I pray to the Netjer that he shall serve our country as faithfully as you have."

"Thank you, Per A'a," Akunadin responded, bowing his head.

"I'm sure you must be tired after your long journey. Please, Akunadin, try to get some rest. My door is always open to you should you need anything."

Akunadin nodded then bowed, "Thank you, my Per A'a. I am rather tired. I wish you both a good evening."

Shimon let Akunadin out, and as he left the Sennen Eye told Akunadin that Shimon wasn't convinced by his words, but he did not care. He had what he wanted; his son was safe and near by. The rest would take care of itself.

As he arrived back to the tranquility of his room, Akunadin opened the door and went inside, his mind concerned with nothing but sleeping.

Preparing for bed, the priest's thoughts drifted to Ain and how hard it had been to leave her and Set all those years ago. But still he knew in his heart he'd acted in their best interests as he had had no choice but to undertake the task he'd set out to do; to make the Sennen Items so he could protect this country and its people from the foreign invaders. Let history remember him however it may, but Akunadin had known then as he knew now that the needs of the many outweighed his own.

o-

The week had gone by without any major incidents. There had been whispers between other people in the palace but everyone seemed to have come to understand that they were not to upset this strange boy the Hem Netjer had brought back with him. Akunadin had known Set's arrival would be something the servants and other household members of the royal palace would about for weeks. But if he heard anything malicious he'd deal with it swiftly.

Luckily, the people here all knew their places and Akunadin had felt that no such action had been necessary; people were just naturally curious about the boy.

Having brought Set to his room, setting him up at his table with a fresh scroll and inkwell, it was time to begin. Set hadn't seemed nervous at all; in fact he'd become anxious to begin his studies, which pleased Akunadin greatly. But first he had to test Set's mentality and current level of skills.

Set himself had seated himself at one of the chairs and was waiting for instructions from his new mentor.

"There is much to learn, Set; for us to be able to proceed I need to know where you education has taken you," Akunadin spoke. "Show me your writing skills; start off with the alphabet. I will watch your progress as I inform you of some of the basics you shall be learning."

Akunadin gazed down to his right at Set as he quietly nodded and began to inscribe the Egyptian alphabet neatly onto the scroll with a reed.

Set focused on what he was doing and listened as Akunadin went on.

"Surely you know about Ka, the spiritual energy of your soul, correct?"

Set nodded and Akunadin continued, "Do you know of Ba?"

Again, Set nodded quietly.

"You may speak, Set; in this private lesson I want to test your knowledge. You will be joining the regular class soon, but only when I'm sure you're ready."

"Thank you Lord Akunadin. Ba is the life-force of a person; without Ba there can be no life."

"Correct, Set; very good. Your writing so far impresses me; I am pleased to see you're at least familiar with it. Now, do you know what priests do with Ka and Ba?"

Set sat thoughtfully for a few moments before he replied with some uncertainty, as if he was afraid of being wrong.

"I know everyone has his or her own guardian spirit, but what they do with their Ba…I do not know, Lord Akunadin; please help me to understand."

Akunadin smiled; pleased by Set's understanding that he was being tested on his knowledge and that now his studies were to be the most important part of his life. He didn't need to use the power of his Sennen Eye to see that the boy was nervous about what would happen if he were to fail in what he saw as a test.

But Akunadin had no intention of allowing Set to fail. He would tutor him for as long as it took to get him up to speed with the rest of the children in his class. But from how it looked, Set was as eager to be educated about the use of Ka and Ba as the others, so it wouldn't take but a few private classes to get him to where he needed to be to be able to join his peers.

"Priests who've been through years of training are able to harness their Ka and use it as a fighting tool. It is something we use to sharpen our skills to be ready, should we be called upon to protect our country. This is something you will learn, in time."

Akunadin moved to stand behind Set and looked down at his perfectly structured writing. It was gratifying to see his skills were comparable to those of his other students. Now to put Set on the spot, to see into the workings of his mind, Akunadin asked him what he purposefully knew to be a difficult question.

"Set, I want you to answer me something. Is it better to take an action that is proper and honest, yet results in a bad outcome, or to take an action that is dishonest and potentially harmful that would result in a good outcome?"

As the child began his writing, Akunadin could see, with the aid of his Sennen Eye, that Set already had the mentality of wanting to take charge of his own destiny. His inner mind was forceful. He could tell from reading into Set's mind that he was a proud individual and had the inner drive to work his way to the echelons of society and power.

It reminded him of a dog that had caught the scent of meat and was straining at the leash eager to sink its teeth into the waiting food just beyond its reach.

That was why he thought Set could go far; he had an inner drive and an indomitable spirit.

Gazing back down at Set, Akunadin smiled. Yes, Set would go far.

o-

Later that night, the moon was setting and Akunadin had left his room. He wanted to check in on his student to see how he was sleeping after their first lesson. It was going well so far and with the kind of student Set was, Akunadin had no doubt he would succeed and move to the head of the class.

Akunadin thought back to how he'd snuck into Set's room a few times this past week to watch the boy sleeping. Only once had he witnessed a nightmare and had seen in Set's mind the following morning that it had been about losing Ain.

At other times, Set had seemed so peaceful, as if he were happy to have hope for his future.

Tonight, as Akunadin felt inside the room with his Sennen Eye, he could tell Set was sleeping soundly, so using a simple spell he easily unlocked the door from the outside. He slipped inside and slowly moved to look down upon the face of the sleeping child he'd given up so long ago.

Staring down at Set both warmed Akunadin's heart and pained it. He wanted only good things for Set and hoped that bringing him here had been the right thing to do, but only time would tell.

_You are so young Set, so eager to learn and become strong. I only hope I can do right by you and give you what you need._

Akunadin stood there silently, thinking about what his brother had said when they'd discussed this the night he'd returned with Set. In his heart he knew he'd already become attached to Set and there was nothing that could change that. He had no choice but to bear his shame alone; Set could never know the truth as it would only devastate him and that was something he was not willing to risk.

The future was unclear as to exactly where his teachings would lead the young man, but Akunadin would do whatever he could to help Set recover from the loss of his mother and to move on with his life.

After watching Set sleep for a few minutes longer, Akunadin left his son's room, heading back to his own, locking the door behind him with the same magic he'd used to gain entry.

Heading down the corridor to his right, Akunadin was reminded of the days when he'd still lived with his family in the palace and how he and Ain would look in on the child together before retiring to their own room for the night. That he'd left them still tore at his soul, but it hadn't been something he could avoid. He'd known when he committed the unspeakable acts that brought the Sennen Items into existence that it would have to be his secret to bear.

As he closed his own door, Akunadin tried to push away the pain he felt about Ain's passing. Going to his balcony, Akunadin looked out at the moon, his thoughts on the future.

There were others in line ahead of Set for the privilege of possessing a Sennen Item. Mahaado would be getting the Sennen Ring from his own father when the time came and there were others in line for the other items, but if Set was able to prove himself by excelling then he might be able to set aside the Sennen Rod for him once it's current master moved on. He smiled, thinking about the Rod belonging to Set. It seemed to be destiny that his son wielded one of the powerful items that were the reason he had had to leave him.

The more Akunadin thought about it, the more he felt the image solidify in his mind.

_Yes, I can see it. You are destined for greatness._

Akunadin left the balcony and headed to his bed. He had a long day ahead the next morning and after today's lesson he was certain that Set would be ready to join the class before the end of the week. He took off his robes and hung them up before getting into bed.

As he lay down, Akunadin closed his eye and relaxed, knowing that whatever the future held he'd be there as Set's guide, if not his father. Never again would the boy have to go on in life alone.


End file.
